1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is widely practiced that an end of a connected pipe is cut to be a tapered male screw portion to which a female screw portion of a pipe joint is screwed.
However, with this pipe joint, when the job site is small and a joint main body is large or L-shaped, an inconvenience that the joint main body is often unable to be rotated and screwed to the connected pipe is caused. And, in case that wall-thickness of the connected pipe is thin (such as a copper pipe), cutting the male screw portion is difficult or impossible, and a problem that the pipe joint has to have a complicated mechanical connecting construction is caused thereby.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pipe joint, having a simple construction, with which connecting operation can be easily and swiftly conducted in a small jobsite, fixation of the connected pipe becomes strong, and stable connected state can be kept without looseness.